fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Rhythm: Revolution Episodes
This is a list of all Pretty Rhythm: Revolution Episodes. They Have 50 episodes. The second season is Pretty Rhythm: Happiness Jewel. List of Episodes {| cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" border="1" style="background:#f9f9f9; |-style="background:#ffc0cb;" align="center" ! #''' ! '''Title ! Featured Song ! Air Date |-align="center" |1 |Hello☆スーパーアイドル Hello☆Supaa Aidoru'' Hello ☆ Super Idol |Glass Doll Boy Meets Girl. |November 24, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | On one night at Ayase Naru and Mihama Kouji home again arrivals another girl named Miya she admitted that she had forgotten her memories. Rinne came back to Japan and said that Prism Sparkle lost again, and Miya is a cousin of Rinne. Kuromi Himuro is a 15-year-old girl who is a gothic-style. she is a famous prism star. She was able to do 5 consecutive Prism Jumps. switch to another side, Mihama Yuuki a 14-year-old girl and a lovely style, she have a fashion experts. she was was initially not want to be a prism star like her mother, but after her best friend Nishina Reika asked her to watch the Kuromi's prism show. Yuuki become wants to be a prism star like Kuromi, can Yuuki do that? |-align="center" |2 |POPやお菓子！私はすべてを選択してください！ Poppu ya okashi!Watashi wa subete o sentaku shite kudasai! Pop Or Sweets!? I choose All! |Boy Meets Girl |November 26, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | after Yuuki accepted as a prism star from Prism Stone, Prism Stone seeking A New Patissiere after Fukuhara Ann get married.Yuuki's friend named Nishina Reika was offered, and Reika perform Prism live for first time. |-align="center" |3 |イースターへようこそ！ isuta e yokoso! Welcome To Easter! |Prism Spiral |November 27, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Easter has arrived, Edel Rose and Prism Stone will perform the show "Happy Easter Session". because only one of them who could perform they perform "Rock-Paper-Scissors" and won by Kuromi and Yuuki, they also do a prism show together for the first time! |-align="center" |4 |マジカルダンシング♪ Majikaru Danshingu♪ Magical Dancing♪ |Magical Time |November 27, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Himeka want to show her own song, Natsuko agreed on this. Dear Crown also held a "My Song Show". Himeka reveals her past and in this episode Himeka perform prism live with the "prism sparkle". This makes it shocked everyone, especially Kuromi and Miya. |-align="center" |5 |私たちのファッションをチェックしてみましょう！ Watashitachi no fasshon o chekku shite mimashou! Let's check our fashion! |Fashion Check! |November 27, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | It is time for Yuuki's major debut at Prism Stone, but she does not have a song. on the way home Yuuki meets with a mysterious boy and said that "a song must be made from the heart". Yuuki was completed the next day the song itself is a "Fashion Check!", the end of the prism show Yuuki reunited with the mysterious figure who turns out to Suzuki Toma a famous prism star from prince♥crown! |-align="center" |6 |動物園の王者、麗華 Dobu~tsuen no oja, Reika Champion in the Zoo, Reika |Thank You |November 28, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | prism stone will visit the zoo. but there they were met again with Edel Rose, all of a sudden all the animals off the garden zoo. Kuromi, Himeka, Yuuki, Reika, and Miya was attacked by a lion but reika managed to make The lion calm. Dusk, Reika was doing the prism show as a surprise to the visitors and make a new prism jump with the lion that is "king of jungle". |-align="center" |7 |ドアを開ける Doa o akeru Open The Door |Open The Door (song) |November 28, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Yuuki and also Reika hear about the past life of Miya from Rinne. it turns out they have to find a 6 card suit coord to restore Miya memory. then came Kuromi challenging prism stone to perform 4 consecutive Prism Jumps, whether they be? |-align="center" |8 | Goo foo Doriimingu Sesshon! Go for the Dreaming Session! |Magical Time Thank You |November 28, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Part one of Dreaming Session - Himeka Vs Reika.The winner is Reika. |-align="center" |9 |夢と神秘のメタモルフォーゼ Yume to Shinpi no Metamorufōze Metamorphosis of Dream and Mystery |Fashion Check! Nth Color |November 28, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Part two of Dreaming Session - Yuuki Vs Kuromi. Note : In this episode Kuromi does not do a prism show with her own songs, but with her mother song June Amou that is Nth Color and do a prism live with Starn. |-align="center" |10 |愛の力 Ai No Chikara The Power Of Love |Blow Away |November 28, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | everyone was surprised to see Kurumi's prism show yesterday especially Rinne. Sister boy named Himeka also appears that Hayami Hiroto and Suzuki Toma from Prince♥Crown. Yuuki was heart pounding again when see Toma. |-align="center" |11 |リッカはスイッチオン！ Rikka Suitchion! |Switch on my heart Heart♥Multi♥Colored～Dream |November 29, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Tiara cup session finally opened, which first appeared is Yuuki. Yuuki also managed to put out the Star aura and perform 3 consecutive Prism Jumps. Kuromi was shocked to see it, Kuromi became nervous to perform in prism show. then all of a sudden came Takahashi Rikka which replace Kuromi and perform 4 consecutive Prism Jumps and made Kuromi more shocked. |-align="center" |12 |プリズムの輝きはいつもここに Purizumu no Kagayaki wa Itsumo Koko Ni A Prism's Sparkle is Always Here |Hop Step Jump. |November 30, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Edel Rose and Prism Stone will do a special prism show. it will choose 3 people from edel rose and prism stone to do prism show, the end of the episode Bell, Naru, and June was met again. |-align="center" |13 |母の日はアイドル Haha no Hi wa Idols An Idol on Mother's Day |Boy Meets Girl |November 30, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | This episode about Himeka, Yuuki, and Kuromi parents. At the end of episode Bell, Naru, and June perform a prism show together. |-align="center" |14 |ビッグラブでハートをシャッフル BIGGU RABU de Hāto o SHAFFURU The Big Love Heart Shuffle |Boy Meets Girl |November 30, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | prism stone arrival of 3 mysterious men who want to learn to be admitted in the prism star at prism stone is named Ichi Kiryu, Narumi Takuma and Kaname Freeman. note: Beginning This episode opening "BOY MEETS GIRL" was changed to "KIRA ☆ POWER". |-align="center" |15 |リッカの悩み Rikka No Nayami Rikka's worries |Switch On My Heart |November 30, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | The episode is about a Rikka's family. |-align="center" |16 |胸キュン体験 Mune-kyun Taiken Heart-Pounding Experience |Trap Of Love |November 30, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | This episode about Yuuki and Toma. And this episode is the first Lovely-chi upgrade (level 2). |-align="center" |17 |エーデルの闇が上昇した Ederu Josho no yami ga shita The Darkness Of Edel Rose |Nth Color |November 30, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Kuromi changed because she was so concentrated on The best prism star that now her dark side has arrived, But does not like Rizumu from PRAD episode 46. She do a prism show with Starn more than Moon. |-align="center" |18 |時間が来た Jikan Ga Kita Time Has Come |Nth Color Magical Time |November 30, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Kuromi create an prism show event that is colorful midnight session, where the entire prism star will compete against Kuromi. Hiroto, Himeka, and Rikka started to panic with Kuromi circumstances changed drastically. The first is Kuromi Vs Himeka but Himeka lost. |-align="center" |19 |あきらめてはいけない！ Akiramete wa ikenai! Time Has Come |Nth Color Switch On My Heart |November 30, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Part Two of colorful midnight session. Kuromi Vs Rikka and the score is tie. |-align="center" |20 |失われる明日 Ushinawareru Ashita Tomorrow will be lost |Nth Color Thank You |November 30, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | part three of colorful midnight session. kuromi vs reika but reika lost. |-align="center" |21 |白と黒のウェディング Shiro to Kuro no WEDDINGU White And Black Wedding |Nth Color Heart♥Multi♥Colored～Dream |November 30, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | the last part of colorful midnight session. all known that Kuromi's already turn into dark. they should get back The true personality of Kuromi. And then, Rinne give Yuuki a pure white wedding dress the rare dress. In the show Yuuki use Yuuki use pure white wedding dress and Kuromi use Romantic Night Wedding Dress a rare stone from symphonia series. |-align="center" |22 |プリンス♥クラウンの危機！ Purinsu♥Kuraun no kiki! prince♥crown's crisis! |Dreams Come True |December 1, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | This episode about prince♥crown's who search 3 new member for FLY! Skyhigh Session. |-align="center" |23 |友情のプリティーリメイク Yūjō no Puritī Rimeiku Pretty Remake of Friendship |KIRA ☆ POWER |December 1, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Try! Groovin 'Session has been opened Kuromi, Himeka and Rikka made a prism unit named étincelle étoiles. Himeka and Rikka was trying to re-open the Kuromi's hearts. they also create a prism live trio that is "pretty remake of friendship". |-align="center" |24 |少女裁判 Shōjo Saiban The Young Girls' Trial |Original Star☆彡 |December 1, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Following étincelle étoiles's debut this time for Yuuki, Reika, and Miya debut. They confused to make a new song. Yuuki asks her fater's kouji to made them a new song. And they new team is Soleil. |-align="center" |25 |衝撃の新展開!? Shōgeki no Shintenkai!? Shocking New Developments!? |Prism Spiral |December 1, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Following the broadcast of the trial, Kuromi and Yuuki has seen a popularity boost and has been getting more work. They meets again with prince♥crown, Yuuki seems very happy because she can meet again with Toma but Kuromi shocked because she meets again with her childhood friends after Himeka that is Narumi Takuma! |-align="center" |26 |男の勝負はダンスバトル Otoko no Shoubu wa Dansu Batoru The Boys' Bout is a Dance Battle |Boy Meets Girl |December 1, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Hiroto and Narumi are fighting not as a career but for loves, Kuromi didn't mention because they in love with her. Hiroto challenges Narumi to a dance battle - if Narumi were to win, Narumi will belong to Kuromi and Hiroto give up with Kuromi. |-align="center" |27 |チャンス&トライ☆ Chansu&Torai☆ Chance&Try☆ |Shall We Go!? |December 1, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Kuromi be sad because seeing her parents arguing that is Hijiri and June when Kuromi will carry out show opening for FLY! Skyhigh Session. after returning from edel rose, he was met with Kouji and Naru in the street they encourage Kuromi, Kuromi eventually succeeded issued Her prism sparkle that is Diamond and do the legendary prism jump "Aurora Rising Final". note: Beginning This episode opening "KIRA ☆ POWER" was changed to "Crazy Gonna Crazy". |-align="center" |28 |彼らの運命 Karera no unmei Their Destiny |Pride Tsukiyo no marionetto |December 2, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | FLY! Skyhigh Session have been opened, which first appeared is Hayami Hiroto and Suzuki Toma. Hiroto take first position while Toma second position. |-align="center" |29 |2度目のオーディション Midome no Oodishon The Second Audition |True Pride Freedom Hitori ja nai |December 2, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Part Two of FLY! Skyhigh Session,Ichi Kiryu , Narumi Takuma, And Kaname Freeman prism show. |-align="center" |30 |それゆけ, ソレイユ! Soreyuke, Soreiyu! Go Get 'em, Soleil! |Original Star☆彡 |December 2, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Soleil will do a prism show at dear crown stage. They perform a trio prism live together with prism sparkle. |-align="center" |31 |クロスは帰ります！ kurosu wa kaerimasu Cross is return! |BT 37.5 |December 2, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Suzuno Ito is back after 10 years live in Hokkaido. however, Ito get a shocked because Naru and Kouji are get married. |-align="center" |32 |プリズムストーン特設ステージ Purizumu suton tokusetsu suteji Prism Stone Special Stage |Doshaburi Happī Original Star☆彡 |December 2, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | prism stone will perform a special stage, as a surprise "Happy Rain" re-appear in the prism show. |-align="center" |33 |それぞれの決意 Sorezore no Ketsui Their Determination |KIRA ☆ POWER |December 2, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Hiroto and Kuromi confess their love for each other. |-align="center" |34 |ハートフラッター、プリズム女王の目覚め habataki no kokoro purizumu joo no mezame Heart Flutter, Awakening of Prism Queen |Heart♥Multi♥Colored～Dream |December 2, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Over the rainbow session will soon be opened. Ayase Naru specify new rules that prism star should use a wedding dress. |-align="center" |35 |フォーチュンクッキー Fōchunkukkī Fortune Cookies |Koisuru Fortune Cookies |December 2, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Soleil and étincelle étoiles will make a drama debut. |-align="center" |36 |友情の誓い! オーロラの翼 Yūjō no chikai! Ōrora no tsubasa Pledge of Friendship! The Aurora Wings |Koisuru Fortune Cookies |December 2, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Soleil and étincelle étoiles become more popular after their drama. Rinne gave suggestions to make them into a prism unit. and they also form a unit that is Starlight Moonlight, Starlight Moonlight symbolizes friendship bridge edel rose and Prism Stone. in the end they all took out prism sparkle and do prism live together, the end scene appear a mysterious girl. |-align="center" |37 |新しいライバル、エース！ Atarashi Raibaru Esu! The New Rival, Ace! |Wonderful World Koisuru Fortune Cookies |December 2, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Edel Rose and Prism Stone know that there are new mysterious agencies , the agency name is Aurora Future Agency. Minami Aguri a new prism star was mocked Starlight Moonlight for being such a small child. Aguri was challenged Starlight Moonlight to do prism show, Aguri was issued a prism sparkle. Aguri also did Aurora Rising Dream a legendary prism jump and a prism act is Grateful Symphonia. everyone was amazed to Aguri, but why Rinne and Miya are crying? |-align="center" |38 |対決！結城対麗華 Taiketsu! Yuuki tai Reika Confrontation! Yuuki Vs Reika |Trap Of Love |December 2, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Aguri pitting Yuuki and Reika, this makes them hostile. Reika was challenged Yuuki to do a prism show. Reika perform a dangerous prism jump that is Blade Revolution directing to Yuuki, but Yuuki was rescued by Kuromi. Kuromi was singing a song and then Reika was conscious again and they both forgive each other. Kuromi know that behind all of this is an act Aguri, Kuromi also said "do not hurt innocent people, they are not your enemy, I will not let you hurt my friend, I'm the real enemy! Minami Aguri!" |-align="center" |39 |女子友情の「ピュアウェディングストーン Pyua Wedingu Suton No Negai The Pure Wedding Stone of Girls' Friendship |Nth Color |December 2, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | This time Kuromi and Aguri do a prism show.Aguri perform a pris jump that is fresh fruit paradise and aurora rising dream and prism act that is grateful Symphonia, Aguri get a perfect score. Kuromi was doing prism show that using 2 pairs cheer that is Moon Starn and she managed to do 6 consecutive Prism Jumps and do prism act namely "My Future". Kuromi also managed to beat Aguri, it makes Aguri be upset at the end of episode there is exists a 1 pair cheer friend is owned Aguri. |-align="center" |40 |ロックなあの娘はドリーム☆ガール Rokku na Ano Ko wa Dorīmu☆Gāru That Rock Chick is a Dream☆Girl |Wonderful World |December 3, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | edel rose is conducting a meeting, Jin Noriduki notify Kuromi about Aurora Future Agency. Turns Aguri envy and desire to perform prism live. Yuuki told Aguri "is also great although you can not do a prism live but you can do prism act, I'm sure you could do a prism live too! Start now follow your conscience". |-align="center" |41 |ミラクル・スノーの降る夜に Mirakuru sunō no furu yoru ni Holy Night in the Miracle Snow dropping |We Wish You Marry Christmas |December 3, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Starlight moonlight met a little girl who was crying under the Christmas tree. the girl named Aria, Aria said that she wanted to see a snow. Starlight Moonlight was doing prism show to grant Aira's request. note: Beginning This episode opening "Crazy Gonna Crazy" was changed to "Kaze No Traveler". |-align="center" |42 |カーテン！武道館セッション！ Katen! budokan sesshon Curtain! budokan session! |Magical Time Thank You |December 4, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Bodukan Session for the over the rainbow session has arrived, When Reika's turn is up she completed 4 consecutive Prism Jumps. Himeka's turn is next, she performed 3 consecutive Prism Jumps and special jump that ia "Miss Fairy Girl" making her gain 2nd place. |-align="center" |43 |涙の星 Namida No Hoshi Stars Of Tears |Wonderful World Switch On My Heart |December 4, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Part two of budokan session. When Aguri's turn she can do 3 consecutive Prism Jumps, making her gain 3rd place. Rikka's turn next, she promise with Kuromi to beat her (kuromi) at over the rainbow session. She can do 4 consecutive Prism Jumps (also one of them is a legendary peism jump aurora rising) that is making her gain 1st place. |-align="center" |44 |舞い上がれ! オーロラの翼 Maiagare! Ōrora no Tsubasa Soar! The Aurora Wings |Heart♥Multi♥Colored～Dream Nth Color |December 4, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Yuuki will do the prism show the first time.She was doing a live duo prism with Miya, this makes her gain 2nd place. Before Kuromi takes the stage, Jin Noriduki call to her, Jin tell her mother June giving birth a new baby and now are in the hospital this cause they could not see Kuromi's prism show. Kuromi be sad and disappointed to hear this, but Hiroto come and give encouragement to Kuromi and her friends came also encourage them to tell Kuromi that she is not alone. Kuromi spirit was back up, she was able to do 5 consecutive Prism Jumps with Moon and do the prism act "Aurora Memorial" making her gain 2nd place. |-align="center" |45 |私は妹になります♪ Watashi wa imuto ni narimasu♪" I will be sister♪ |KIRA ☆ POWER |December 4, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Himeka, Kuromi and Rikka visited the hospital to see his mother. Kuromi was an advanced happy because she will be a big sister, the end of the episode they did prism show to make everyone in the hospital to be happy. |-align="center" |46 |地下の太陽 Chika no Taiyō The Underground Sun |Ponytail to shushu |December 4, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Himeka, Reika, and Aguri be sad because it did not pass at Budokan Session entrance into over the rainbow session. Kuromi said that "I'm sure you will succeed next time, because you are The Underground Sun which would explain the darkness down there because you are the most shining". Starlight Moonlight was the end of the episode did show prism along with their new song. |-align="center" |48 |ファイナリストをかけて Fanarisito wo kakete Over the finalists |Switch On My Heart Fashion Check |December 4, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | over the rainbow session finally opened. The first time to do prism show is Yuuki she managed to do his own version of aurora rising that is Aurora Rising Revolution while Rikka successfully Rainbow Rising, this makes them the same score that is 10.000/10.000 carats. |-align="center" |49 |新プリズムクイーン誕生! Shin Purizumu Kuīn Tanjō! New Prism Queen is Born! |Glass Doll |December 4, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Kuromi then takes the stage, feeling anxious about the legendary Prism Jump. As Kuromi's fans in the audience chant her name and cheer for her, the announcer states that Kuromi has completed many people's dreams and inspired many people. Hiroto was also shouting Kuromi's name and wishing her good luck, causing Toma, Ichi, Narumi and akaname to tease him. The hopes and love of her fans brings Kuromi to tears, as she didn't know that so many people have supported her. With her confidence fully restored and her Prism Aura shining at 100%, Kuromi performs her Prism Show. She performs 5 consecutive Prism Jumps also one of them she performs Aurora Rising Final with Bright Aurora-colored wings and flies off the stage. Kuromi earns the score O.T.T. (Over The Top), placing ahead of Yuuki & Rikka and becoming the new Prism Queen. |-align="center" |50 |輝きが向かう場所 Kagayaki ga Mukau Basho The Place Where Brightness Goes to |Ponytail to shushu |December 4, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | Miya memories returned, Miya and Rinne will be back to the prism wall. Starlight Moonlight was doing the prism show for the last time with Miya. The second season is Pretty Rhythm : Happiness Jewel Category:Episodes